Love's Dangerous Decision
by ghostwhispererintraining
Summary: Damon returns to Mystic Falls while Elena is in middle school. Instead of pursuing her, he falls in love with a mysterious high school student who reminds him of a past childhood friend. But is there love dangerous and does she have a death wish?
1. Chapter 1

Madelyn walked down the empty street, unaffected by the darknes. A gust of wind from behind caused her to turn. She smiled as the trees on the side of the street bent in one direction. "You know, if you're going to follow me, the least you can do is walk me home like a gentleman."

A young man suddenly appeared before her. His blue eyes shone in the moonlight. "Well I must say you are a lot more handsome than I imagined. What's your name, stalker boy?"

The young man chuckled. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore," he said, extending his hand.

"Glad you decided to be a gentleman, Mr. Salvatore. I'm Madelyn, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

They walked to her house in silence. Just before she walked up the front steps, Damon looked into her eyes. "You will forget that we ever met, you simply walked home and went to bed."

As she grabbed the handle on the blood red door, Madelyn turned around. "Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore," she said, entering the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon continued to watch Madelyn for the next few weeks. Something about the girl's casual attitude attracted him to her. Every night, she walked that same dark road. It was as if she was just asking for someone to attack her.

"Well, hello again, Mr. Salvatore," Madelyn said one night.

"How do you remember me?" he said, appearing beside her.

"The same way every human protects themselves from vampires." she said, pulling out a necklace from behind her shirt.

"Vervain," said Damon angrily.

"Normally, it's just a precaution. I never really expected to encounter a vampire, let alone be compelled by one."

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

"I didn't, but you kind of just confirmed it."

Damon lunged at the chain on Madelyn's neck but suddenly pulled away. "Ooops, I forgot to warn you. My lotion has vervain in it and I put it on everyday."

"All that protection for never expecting to encounter a vampire?"

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you sometime."

They had reached Madelyn's house much sooner than Damon would have expected and she walked up and shut the door. Damon stood there for a long time, confused at what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ever going to tell me your story?" Damon asked, following Madelyn home about a week later.

"You could just make me tell it to you."

"What about the vervain?"

"I stopped using that lotion and took the remaining amounts out of my necklace."

"What on earth made you do that?"

"I decided that I am safe from vampires for now. So go ahead and compel me if you like."

"I'd rather you just tell me the story."

"Good, I was testing you."

Damon tensed at that statement. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Sure. I was seven years old when it happened. We had been living in Mystic Falls my entire life and I had always considered it so safe."

"My teacher and a few other students had a dinner for being the best in the class and it ran a little late because we were discussing some books on the reading list. When everyone else had left, I started to walk home. I didn't even realize what was happening until I found myself slammed against a wall in the alley. A teenage man lunged at my neck and bit down. He probably would've killed me if a member of the council hadn't seen what happened."

"The vampire was staked through the heart and everything was covered up. I was in shock by the time we had reached my home. After recovering and calming down, my parents explained to me the craziness that plagues our town. We have an unlimited supply of vervain and it made me feel safe."

"That's some make-up job," said Damon, looking at Madelyn's neck.

"It's not make-up," she said shyly.

"Your scars couldn't have healed and your skin there looks flawless."

Madelyn shuffled her feet as they approached the house. "I'm not ready to show you that secret yet, okay?"

"Okay. You and your secrets."

Madelyn laughed as she walked up the steps. "Yeah, I'm chalked full of them."


End file.
